Claiming What's Mine
by Scarrffie
Summary: This is my first book and it is a smut book! Don't like don't read. Allen x Lily rape.


WARNINGS; RAPE! IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON!

I own nothing, but the OC Lily and plot!

Allen was walking home after a stressful day at work. He sighs he knew he shouldn't have agreed with Lavi. Now he had to stay five feet away from Kanda or he'll die.

"Allen, why you down in the swamps~?" an all too familiar voice asked.

He froze. He knew who it was. Lily. They've met before a butch of times, but he didn't like the meetings. _SHE_ was _OBBSEESE_ with _HIM_. He didn't even turn around. He started to run back to his house. 'Why me?' Allen thought as he was running away from Lily, his personal stalker. He runs into a nearby ally since it was a short cut to his house, but since he has bad luck, he ran into a dead end.

"Allen~~~~" she called. He could hear her footsteps get louder and louder.

'Shit.' he thought. He knew it was the end. He turned around facing her. She was about around his age. She had long brown straight hair up to her shoulders. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with jean booty shorts and black sandals. She had blue eyes and wearing her glasses (that were fake). She had a green backpack on her back, probably filled with camera's that has like a million pictures of him.

"What are you doing all _alone_~?" she asked smirking.

He glared at her, he couldn't show her he was scared. Who knows she might- no she would have jumped him right then and there!

"Acting all tough~? Well we can't have that now can we~?" she asked and giggled taking a step forward.

He took a step back, not wanting to be close to _her_. She giggled more.

"You're scared~! Well you should be after I'm done with ya~!" she takes another step.

Allen is now fully up against the wall with no room to escape as she pins him there. He tried not to show fear in his eyes, but he couldn't help it.

He was going to get raped.

She smirks at the fear in his eyes, "This will be fun~!"

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He didn't kiss back. He didn't want to give her any satisfaction. But boy was he wrong. She pulled back and whispered in his ear, "Don't be such a party pooper~!" she nibbled his earlobe as he stiffen a moan. She licked a trail from the boy's ear to his neck.

She kissed, sucked, licked, bit, nibbled the sensitive white flesh leaving a few hickey's here and there claiming what's _hers_. Allen tried his hardest to not moan. He couldn't give her any satisfaction! But it felt so good…. Without realizing it he moaned softly, but loud enough for Lily to hear.

She went lower nipping at his collar bone. She moved her hands and started to unbutton his shirt. He pushed her away. She stumbled back before falling onto her butt. She sighed, "I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to do this…." she reached into her bag and pulled out some handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked a bit scared.

She pushed him onto the bed on their left, sitting on his chest so he couldn't move her. She grabbed his wrist and hand cuffed them to the bed post (I know I'm mean to Allen~).He struggled. He couldn't stay. She chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere you're mine~" she got down and ripped his shirt off. Cold air hit his exposed skin as tears began to fall from his eyes. He couldn't do anything, but one thing… Beg. Their was no way in hell he would beg to her it would just please her more. She leaned her head down and licked his right nipple. He gasped. She started to suck it while twirling the other one. He let out a choked moan. Closing his eyes tightly not wanting to see this.

She continued to play until his nipples were hard buds. She takes her free hand and travels it down to his pants. She slips it in between his pants and boxers stroking his already hard leaking member.

"S-Stop… Nya~ Please….. Stop… Ah~." Allen said between moans. He was sweating, flustered, and panting a bit. He didn't want this to continue any further. He looked at her as a few more tears slid down his face. 'Why me….? What did I do to disserve this…?' Allen thought.

"No~. You seem to be enjoying this." she looked up smirking at his fluster sweating face, but his eyes filled with so many emotions, and she loved it. She unbutton his pants and slid them down along with his boxers just enough to see her prize. She grabbed the member and leaned down and kissed the tip as she heard a choked moan come from Allen. She smirked and liked it teasing the tip. Allen was going through so many emotions at this point.

-Pain

-Sadness

-Fear

-Confusion

And worst of all

-Pleasure

She licked it from base to top. Allen tried not to moan, but it was so hard not to. She smirked, she knew he was all hers. She took him in taking as much as she could. He moaned at the hot wetness of her mouth. She started to deep throat sucking as hard as she could tasting the salty pre come.

He moaned again. She kept going sucking harder each time. He bucked his hips unconsciously accidentally thrusting deeper in her mouth activating her gag reflexes. She pulled back coughing a bit. "Allen~, -cough- don't do that~."

She started to take off her shorts. Allen blushed and looked away as she giggled at his innocent self. "You're just so innocent!" he didn't look at her until he felt something really wet, hot, and tight slide down his dick. He looked over and saw Lily sliding his member in her womanhood. She stopped when he was fully sheathed inside her.

A few tears slid from Lily's eyes. 'It must hurt.' Allen thought looking at her. It took awhile before she started to move up and down on his member. Which each thrust she nailed her prostate each time moaning louder then the first. Allen couldn't help it he had to. He started to move his hips with hers hitting hr prostate as she screamed his name turning him on even more.

They kept at it surprisingly nobody came to see what was going on or something. A few thrust later Lily couldn't help it and come. Allen groaned when her walls tighten around his dick and he came shortly afterwards. She stopped; panting a bit.

She waited awhile before getting off of him putting her panties and shorts back on. Allen was panting heavily. He was sweating and flustered. He looked helpless. She didn't like it when he seemed so weak. Allen couldn't hold on and passed out. She smiled at his sleeping face and grabbed the key unlocking the cuffs and dressed him.

She some how got him on her back and she walked back to his house. When she got there she got the key out from her pocket (hey she's a stalker! Don't ask me how she got it cause that will remain a secret!) and unlocked the door. She head to his room and laid him down putting the covers over him.

"Bye-bye, Allen~" with that she left locking the front door and heading to her house.

Scarrffie: So how was it? Did it get you horny? Anyways please review I would like to know if I did a good job or I need to work on it… Oh and no Allen's were harm in the making of this! Like I said please review! This was my first smut book as you can tell… I think it sucked…. -sighs- Anyways sorry for wasting your wonderful time! -bows-


End file.
